Dishwashers have become an integral part of everyday household use. Typical dishwashers use water pumped into a tub to clean dishes and utensils, and wash cycles often use multiple water fills. The water pumped into the dishwasher along with soils from the dishes and utensils are removed through a drain hose. The soils can build up over time especially at a restriction in the drain circuit, making it possible to overwhelm or clog the drain hose with large dense soils. A clog in the drain hose can contribute to flooding of the dishwasher and will likely lead to ineffective cleaning of the dishes and utensils.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system for effectively removing clogs in the drain hose to prevent flooding and enable proper cleaning during dishwasher cycles.